Standing Still
by loveisforthebirds
Summary: Has anyone seen her? Who is she? Isn't she from like, antartica? Whats her number? Isn't she a huge lesbo? Doesn't she have cancer? Isn't her hair, really a wig? Have you seen her? Who? The new girl? I UPDATED.YEAHBOI. CHAPTER 8.
1. whose she?

Disclaimerr:

I own nothing except for the character of Eilise

**_Who's She?_**

Eilise walked through central park, with her giant Starbucks in one hand and her Marc Jacobs bag in the other. Her sunglasses where huge, yet they framed her face well. She had chestnut brown hair, past her shoulders and noticeably straightened. The cold wind hit her face and swept back her hair. "AND I SAID WHAT ABOUT, BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS?" her phone shouted, she stopped in her tracks and dug through her bag, digging for her phone she started moving again. "Fuck," Eilise groaned. Suddenly, she felt an impact on her shoulder, she'd run into someone again, a very common thing for her. "I'm so sorr…" she started, then looked at her victim. He was gorgeous; he had brown wavy hair and a beautiful smile.

"Sorry, my bad." He said coolly. She smiled back her radiant, straight, perfectly white smile. He was tall compared to her, she stood at only 5'3, he must have been at least 6'0. Suddenly her entire hand got warm.

"Fuck!" she shouted. Her Café' Americano had spilt all over her. She walked over to the nearby bench. Setting her drink down and digging through her bag for napkins. The boy laughed, awkwardly and walked to her.

"I don't have a napkin, but uhhh, here." He said tugging at the corner of his green moss colored sweater from underneath his black coat. She smiled up at him. Her bright blue eyes pierced him. She whipped her hand, blushing but only a little.

"This is so embarrassing; usually I manage to at least get the guy's name before making a complete fool of myself." She laughed.

"Nate," he smiled, "My name is Nate Archibald," He smiled at her and she once again smiled back. He offered his hand, she grabbed it delicately,

"I'm Eilise," She said. She turned away sitting on the bench and fumbling to find her cell phone. She finally pulled out the black RAZR.

"I'm guessing you didn't pull that out to put my number in." Nate said smiling and sitting down next to her.

"You'd be guessing right." She laughed flapping it closed again and throwing it carelessly in her bag.

"I haven't seen you around before,"

"I'm not around much. I'm here visiting my father, Christopher Kenner."

"The actor?"

"Yeah…" she looked down.

"Ahh," he said, "I heard he had a daughter, no one told me she was in town."

"Surprise." She said

"Yeah…"

"Yeah," She said standing up, "Well Nate, it was wonderful to meet you, and I'm so sorry about your sweater." She smiled. Nate starred at her for a brief second. She was absolutely stunning; he couldn't tell if she was wearing makeup, with Blair it was always noticeable. She was short, skinny and just all around small. She looked classy in her maroon and light beige hounds-tooth pea coat, a very expensive vintage piece. She wore light jeans and maroon ballet flats.

"It was nice to meet you too, see you around." He smiled as they walked their separate directions.

Eilise walked up to the huge apartment building, Filled with million dollar apartments. She smiled at the doorman, "Hey Bernard."

"Welcome home Eilise." He said. He had been there, standing in the spot, every time she entered or exited the building. She walked into the elevator. The new elevator boy looked nervous.

"What floor Ma'am?" he said shaking.

"23," she said, "and you can call me Eilise." The boy smiled in relief as he pushed the button, up they went.

"Your stop Ms," The boy said as the bell dinged for floor 23. Eilise stopped, pulling a 20 out of her bag.

"Thank you," She smiled, "and please, call me Eilise." She passed him the twenty and walked down the hall. She opened the door and entered the very modern apartment that belonged to her father.

"Mizz, your vater reqvested dat you call 'im immediately upon your arrival." The maid said, she was new since the last time Eilise was there. She passed Anna her coat.

"Thanks Anna,"

"Your velcome Mizz." She said walking away with Eilise's coat to hang it in the closet. Eilise wasn't sure where she was from, but her accent was rather awkward.

Eilise walked up the spiral stairs and into her room. It was huge and painted gray, a sad, soft delicate gray. Her old drum set sat in the corner and three snowboards hung on her wall. Everything in the room was modern, huge old time photo's of Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck hung on her walls. She hadn't been here in over a year and a half. She sat on her bed throwing her purse down. She smiled suddenly as an idea popped into her head, she found her cell phone (extra quickly) and called Barney's. "Yes may I speak to Ian Richards please," She said.

Nate sat on his bed watching the matrix. His mind was wondering, who was that girl? How the hell did she get to be so pretty? Suddenly the bell rang. He heard his maid answer it, "Nate," the intercom spoke, "There's someone at the door for you." 'How did she find me?' he thought as he pulled himself out of his bed and walked towards the foyer. He tried not to look excited.

He walked down the stairs, but Eilise wasn't there. A man in his mid twenties was. "Are you Nate Archibald?"

"Yeah?" Nate answered, confused.

"I have a package for you," The man smiled holding it out. When Nate got to the bottom of the staircase, he reached for it.

"Thanks?"

"No thanks required, have a good evening." Nate turned and walked back upstairs. He closed the door to his room behind him sitting at his desk. He pulled off the red bow, a signature Barney's bow, and unwrapped the white package. A not sat on top of the red Barney's box.

'_Nate,  
Thank you so much for lending me your sweater, I hope it isn't too badly stained, but just to be safe…_

_3 '_

Nate opened the box; a green cashmere sweater fell out. It was nearly the same color as his but a slightly different style. He smiled to himself. He unfolded the sweater and another card popped out.

'_5559890,_

_I knew you wanted to ask,  
I'm sure nerves just got the best of you '_

Nate laughed out loud, picking up his phone and dialing her number.

hey people!

**March is oh-so stressful.**

All of the pressure to buy the perfect presents, and not the el-cheapo junk. Who wants to open up a pair of sketchers? Seriously people, don't be afraid to splurge, especially on the ones you love.

**Sightings**

**J** at Nordstrom's, girl please. **D** and **V** making everyone sick with all of their PDA. **N** looking stoked walking into a very expensive penthouse building, who's up there?** S** looking ravishing as she walked around without point. **B **downing shots faster then anyone I've seen. Oh! What's this? A new girl?


	2. hot place, hot boy, hot girl hot

Eilise sat up perfectly straight in the modern white dinning room table chair. Her white cashmere sweater fit her tightly, exposing a hint of cleavage with its deep V neck. We wore her tiffany's necklace, that her dad had bought her some years ago, and a pair of ripped up jeans. Leanne sat across from her, the new girlfriend. Having a famous father meant a gazillion step mothers, and more girlfriends then Jesus. He had girlfriends, right? She picked up her Kate Spade fork and moved her salad around, studying Leanne. Blonde hair, fake, lips, botox, eyebrows, bad wax job; she was a mess. She smiled a pretty smile at Eilise, Eilise flashed one back. Her father sat at the head of the table, he had devilish good looks, and didn't look a day over 40; he was 49. "So Eilise, how are you enjoying the 'big apple'?" Leanne said twisting her face into some sort of smile.

"Uh, its good. Its different, but fun I guess."

"She's quite the adjuster, aren't you dear?" Her father said winking at her.

"Any boyfri…"

"So how old are you?" She blurted out, just as her father took a sip of expensive white whine, immediately shooting it all back up.

"I'm 31." Leanne said.

"Isn't it almost your fiftieth birthday dad?"

"Well, uh, yes I guess it is."

"Okay, well I'm going out, see you later." Eilise said jumping up from her spot at the table and walking out of the dining room. She walked through the parlor and into the welcome room tearing open the beautiful closet door and grabbing her favorite Marc by Marc Jacobs's teal and white hound's-tooth jacket with the velvet hood. Along with her favorite YSL Muse white tote. She grabbed her black RAZR cell phone and a few other necessities and walked out the door. Pressing the down button on the elevator; the entire ride down thoughts jumped through her head, 'I come home, and EVERY time there's a new girl, who says she's half her age. Where her lips honestly just that red? Cheap Channel perfume, sick…' "Oh Thanks!" She said handing the elevator guy a ten. She strolled out of the building looking like a million dollars, oh wait, she was. She very daintily raised up her left hand for a taxi, one immediately stopped. "I need to go to Kai," She said giving him a fifty. He drove quickly as more though ran through her head. He stopped, "Thank you very much." She said pulling the door open and stepping out. She walked in casually.

She ever so sweetly glided up the stairs, scanning the tables and admiroring the minimalist décor. Her eyes settled on a sweet looking boy, tan with wavy locks and stunning green eyes. "Eillise," She said out loud putting his hand so slightly in the air. She smiled and walked over to the corner, two seat table.

Nate in almost a reflex jumped up and pulled her chair out for her, pushing her back in after she was seated. He then reseated himself. "Thank you," She smiled sweetly.

"You aw, eva so welcome," Nate said in a haughty-taughty accent. She laughed as a short Japanese girl approached them.

"Hello, welcome to Kai, what can I get you two this evening?"

"I'd like a small can of green tea please," Eilise said.

"I'll have the same." Nate said quickly, smiling.

"Okay, I will be right back with that." The waitress said bowing a little and scampering off.

"I'm so excited we came here, its my favorite by far." She smiled looking around.

"You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen." Nate blurted out, then blushed slightly. Eilise smiled and laughed.

"Thank you, you have quite the smile on yourself."

"Tell me everything about you. Don't leave one single thing out."

"Ugh, okay. I was born in L.A. to my lovely parents who divorced when I was five. My father was really into the club scene and being famous, and my mother just wanted a family. So my father left to move here and I stayed with my mother. My grandmother was a high profile model back in the day, and my mother owns a small art gallery in Beverly Hills. I was pretty much raised by her, she got me into dance, and gymnastics and was always there for me. Meanwhile my father was here, with a bunch of younger women, but I usually come up for a month or two during the winter and a month or two over the summer. My biggest passion is dance. I love it, everything about it. Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Modern, everything." She gushed as the waitress set down the two stainless steel, very modern looking teapots and small white cups for them. She bowed again. "Thank you!" Eilise told her, "Well, I guess I'm here now for the rest of the school year as my mother is 'trying to find herself' in Japan." Eilise finished with a smile.

"Wow," Nate said smiling.

"Shut up, tell me about you." She laughed pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Uh, well I was born here, and every summer my father and I go build sail boats. Its my biggest passion. I also play Lacrosse, I'm kind of boring, my life rarely changes." Nate looked down.

"Sailing?"

"Yes."

"I love sailing! My father used to take me when I was younger all around the harbor. I haven't gone since I was eight…" Eilise trailed off.

"Maybe I'll take you sometime then."

"I think, I'd really enjoy that." Eilise smiled at him, staring him in the eye. She swore no time had passed, but really they sat there in silence for almost five minutes. "I should probably get going home," She frowned looking at him with huge eyes. He grabbed the check book, putting a fifty in it. He stood up and put on his coat. He walked over to Eilise's chair, pulling it out gently for her. "Thank You," she smiled as she buttoned her coat. They walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"Here, I'll catch you a cab." Nate smiled as he waved his arm in a quick fluid motion. A yellow taxi rolled up next to the curb. Eilise smiled at Nate's gentle man like mannerisms. He opened up the door for her, as he had seen in most of Blair's old movies.

"Thank you sir," Eilise laughed as she walked towards the cab, she placed one of her hands on the door, leaning over it and kissed Nate, very gently on the lips. She smiled as him, getting in the cab and pulling the door closed.

At that very moment, who would believe that Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen's cab would be passing by the same trendy spot? So the drama.

"SERENA!" Blair choked as she swallowed another sip of the Cosmopolitan she held in her hand, "Is that, Nate?"

"It looks like it….whose she?" Serena turned to Blair. Blair's face had gone from its normal beige state to a fiery red one. She bit down on her lip furiously and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Cheap whore!" She yelled, "I need another drink!" Serena shrugged, making Blair even more upset.

'This is going to be interesting. Whoever she is, she better own a knife.' Serena thought to herself.


	3. drink it up buttercup

**hey people!**

Party at my house, Friday, bet there at 8. Look fabulous and for god's sake will someone bring the new girl? I hear she's gorgeous.

**e-mail**

dear gg,

she used to go to

my school of dance, she's totally

anorexic, and like a pro.

Love,

Dancergurl

Dear Dancergurl,

I've heard she's super skinny,

All the more reason for Blair to totally freak out.

Love,

Gossip Girl

**Sightings.**

**B** throwing an expensive tumbler onto the pavement while going into her building, **S **following slowly behind. **N** looking dazed walking down the road, love or pot? **D **smoking a cigarette and sitting in the park, so emo. A beautiful girl in a Marc by Marc Jacobs coat, I'm hoping it's the new one.

You know you love me,

Gossip girl

"Okay, we're set to go." Eilise's father said kissing her forehead, "Have a good weekend; we'll see you on Monday." He walked through the living room doorway and into the foyer, followed by the girlfriend, and two butlers carrying tons of luggage.

"Bye Dad," Eilise said as she stood up walking towards her room. Her phone started ringing, and she turned around, pulling it off the white modern sofa. "Hello?" she said flipping the black RAZR open.

"Hey it's Nate,"

"Hey Nate, what's going on?"

"Do you want to go to a party with me, in like an hour?" Eilise thought for a second, she hadn't showered today, her hair was piled on top of her head, she wore a white racer back tank and dance sweats.

"Yes, come and get me?" She asked.

"For sure," he laughed, "see you then." Eilise flipped the phone closed and ran into her very large room. She picked up the remote that sat on the side table of the sofa in there, and flipped on her very modern stereo. The Fray started playing and she stripped running through her large walk-in closet and through to her bathroom. A huge Jacuzzi tub sat at one end and a very modern shower at he other. She pulled the hair tie holding up her hair and her curly hair fell to her shoulders. She hit the button and the shower started. She quickly washed up and turned off the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel and walking back into her closet.

'What to wear!' she thought to herself scanning the shelved of clothes and shoes. Her eyes settle on the Missoni drop knot black shirt. She put on a long tank and put the black knit on over it. She picked up a pair of Miss Sixty medium wash flares and put them on too. She slid on a plain pair of black Jimmy Choo flats. She walked back into her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. 'Not, horrible..' she thought again. She picked up her hair dryer and started in on her hair furiously.  
About 15 minutes later her hair had finally settled into dark, soft, loose curls falling just past her shoulders. She applied a little mascara and her favorite MAC lipgloss.

She looked a lot better then 45 minutes ago. Of course she always looked perfect and beautiful, but a little extra pampering only helped her out. She walked out of her room, down the hall, and into the foyer, opening the large coat closet once again. She pulled out her favorite Christian Dior 1960 vintage coat, and put it on, not buttoning the large side buttons. She loved the plaid black and white; she thought it was full of character.

She walked lazily back to her room, turning off the stereo and the lights and grabbing her cell phone, throwing it in the huge YSL bag that already held all of her portable stuff. She walked back into the living room, throwing herself down on one of the two couched. She relaxed a little, closing her huge beautiful eyes.

A knock hit the door, Anna ran to answer, her chubby hand found one of the two door knobs. "Hello, who aw you reqviring?"

"Um, Eilise?"

"Pleaze holt on." She said walking into the living room, "Ma'am.."

"I heard, thank you Anna." She said pulling herself off the couch and walking towards the door. She walked into the doorway, to find a smiling Nate.

"Hello," he said suavely.

"Hello," she said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"I am," She laughed as she took a step and closed the door behind her. They walked in silence to the elevator, pushing the button.

"You look nice," Nate said nervously.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said in an almost seductive voice. To Nate, every word she said was seducing. Poor Boy. The Elevator reached their floor.

"Lobby," Nate said confidently. They started their decent.

"So whose party is this?"

"A friend of a friend," Nate smiled. Eilise joined him as the elevator chimed.

"Have a good evening." Said the most confident elevator boy, Eilise handed him a 10.

"Thank you! I hope you have a good one too." She smiled as they stepped off. They walked through the Front doors and into the cab Nate had waiting. It brought them to a Madison Avenue apartment building. They took the elevator up four floors and went to the apartment blasting the loud music. Nate opened the door for Eilise and they both went into the crowded apartment.

Blair and Serena stood in a corner, both had drinks in hand. "Is she wearing Missoni and Jimmy Choo's?" Blair hissed as she gulped her drink.

"No, fakes I'm sure." Serena said trying to comfort her friend.

"God, what fucking nerve," Blair continues, "A slut?"

"I know,' Serena said getting annoyed.

"I mean I know that Nate and I have our downs, but to come to this party with someone like that. How fucking dare he." Blair gulped her drink faster.

"Yeah, I'll be right back Blair." Serena said making a line towards Nate and his guest. "NATEY!" she said hugging him.

"Hey Serena, this is Eilise."

"Hi! I'm Serena Van der Woodsen," She said offering her hand. Eilise smiled.

"I'm Eilise Kenner! I've heard so much about you!" She said shaking Serena's hand. Serena instantly loved the girl, her smile, her personality, plus she was as gorgeous as everyone was saying.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Nate told the two as he found Anthony and Jeremy in the crowd. He walked towards them quickly, "That's her dude." Nate said turning around.

"Fuck man, fuck." Anthony said. "Tell me you've done her, tell me you've done her."

"She's hotter then every girl here, times like, 10." Jeremy added, clearly high.

"Yeah, she's fucking amazing," Nate agreed smiling.

"She's hotter then Serena, Blair, Kati, Isabel, everyone." Jeremy continued.

"She's a fucking stick though man," Anthony said bringing his joint to his mouth.

"She's gross, look at her; she's like ana-fucking-rexic." Kati said comforting Blair.

"That's totally not her natural hair color, and her eyes must be like, fake or something." Isabel said quickly. Blair glared at the girls who were trying to help. Blair wasn't dumb; she knew that the girl was beautiful, perfect, skinny and outgoing. She could tell from the way a group had already surrounded her. She was clearly rich too, Jimmy Choo's, Miss Sixty's, Missoni shirts…wait. Blair frowned, 'of course.' She thought to herself, 'that is Christopher Kenner's daughter!'

"I need a drink." Blair said storming away.

"Here's a cosmopolitan," A guy said handing Eilise her drink.

"I'm more of a gray goose martini girl." She smiled accepting the drink none the less. She tipped her head back taking a small lady like sip.

"So are you naturally that tan?" Serena asked naturally curious.

"Yes ma'am." She laughed and Serena joined. An acoustic, fast beated song came on over the surround sound. "LET'S DANCE!" Eilise yelled grabbing Serena's hand.

"Yeah!" Serena screamed laughing and spilling her drink as they moved to clearer part of the room. The two put their hands above their heads and swayed their bodied in a sexy way.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, HOLY FUCK!" Jeremy screamed as he saw. Nate's jaw hit the floor along with Anthony's.

"That's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Anthony said. Nate took a shot from a crystal glass and ran out to where the two danced. Eilise grabbed a shot off the trey someone was carrying and took it quickly. She was getting wasted, it was obvious.

"Natey! You know how to pick them! Eilise is wonderful!" Serena gushed.

"Serena shut up, Nate you have the BEST friends." Eilise laughed. Nate smiled and possessively stood near Eilise, every guy in the room was envious.

After four hours, of dancing, drinking, smoking, laughing, and kissing. Eilise could hardly stand up, so she and Nate called it quits and left to call a cab. Blair had left three hours earlier. They reached Eilise's apartment at about 1. "I insist that you come upstairs with me." Eilise smiled seductively putting her hands on Nate's muscular chest. Nate was equally drunk letting his hands go to her waist. He nodded in agreement and they both stumbled towards the elevator. Eilise unlocked her huge penthouse apartment and showed him in. She took off her coat throwing it onto the table in the middle of the foyer, she then took off her Missoni shirt throwing it at Nate and running towards her bedroom. Nate followed quickly, shutting the door behind him. He finally managed to find Eilise's huge, modern, very expensive room. She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him hard.

He kissed her back holding onto her small legs, they both fell onto the bed and continued to make out on her 2000 thread count sheets and down comforter. Finally the two passed out.


	4. she can't do everythign right Right?

Eilise shifted her small body, her head was pounding and her eyes were burning from the sunlight dancing throughout her room. She opened her eyes, squinting and looking at the person next to her. Tanned shoulders with a few freckles, a muscular back, golden brown wavy hair; Nate. She smiled shyly to herself and pulled her legs into herself. She studied the Nate's back, admiring each freckle. She shifted her body again towards the edge of her king sized bed and stood up carefully, not moving the bed whatsoever. She walked through her large closet and into her bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Her hair was a curly, frizzy mess, the same makeup she wore last night was still on her face, a hickey had magically (not) formed on her neck, she seemed to have lost her jeans and her shirt. She looked comfy in her white tank top and her cute boy brief underwear. She picked up her toothbrush and fiercely took it to her teeth. Scrubbing every corner of her mouth, with teeth like hers she had to be thorough. She took off her tank top, bra and underwear and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water wake her up. She scrubbed her body with her favorite scented soap. When she had finished scrubbing herself she wrapped herself in one of the huge fluffy white towels that she had folded in there and opened the door, stepping into her closet. She quickly slid another cute pair of underwear on and a clean bra, along with a tight Abercrombie t-shirt from her freshman year. She looked at Nate, who still was quietly sleeping in her bed. She smiled as an idea popped into her head. She walked out of her closet and to the French doors of her room, opening one and running to the kitchen where Anna sat. "Anna! Will you help me make waffles?"

Anna studied her face, unsure if she was serious, "Uv Course Dear!" She said suddenly jumping up from her stool and going into one of the cubbards. She pulled out the Belgium waffle maker and a stainless steel container with the words BATTER engraved in the side. She pulled out a stainless steel bowl and carefully measure 5 cups into it. She pulled in the waffle maker and then she waddled over to the fridge, grabbing milk, three eggs and butter. She combined the ingredients and blended them with a wire whisk.

Eilise watched Anna carefully, studying her ever move and taking mental notes. Anna poured a cup into the waffle maker, held it down for twenty seconds then opened it, setting the fluffy warm waffles on a Kate Spade plate. "May I try Anna?"

"Uv Course!" Anna said, waving her hands in a signal for Eilise to go over by her. Eilise picked up the measuring cup dumping the cup into the waffle maker. She quickly pulled the handle down and started counting, '1, 2, 3, 4, did I have sex with Nate last night? If so, did he wear a condom? Whose party was that last night? How did Nate get that scar on his mid back? Where the fuck is Anna from?' she thought getting sidetracked. "Ma'am? Ma'am! Open It! OPEN IT!" Anna said freaking out.

"FUCK!" Eilise yelled opening the waffle maker to reveal a very burned waffle. Eilise looked at the waffle setting it gently with the others, she then burst out laughing. "Oh my god Anna!" she laughed. Anna chuckled politely to herself.

"May I Vinish Dee vest?" She asked.

"Please do!" Eilise laughed again.

Soon 6 waffles at on the plate. Eilise pulled some fresh organic strawberries out of the fridge along with some Pineapple juice and the small stainless steel server of maple syrup. She set them all on the cute, modern, stainless steel Kate Spade server and walked slowly back towards her room. She set the tray on her nightstand, and pulled the server out from under her bed. She carefully unfolded it so that it was upright. She then set the tray on it, and carefully climbed onto Nate, straddling him. She kissed his cheek lightly, "Wake up." She whispered in his ear, stroking his back sensually. Nate shifted so his back was flat on the bed.

"Good morning," he said groggily, smiling slightly.

"I, with help from Anna, made you breakfast." Eilise smiled, getting excited. Nate sat up and smiled; Eilise got up and pushed the server over the bed. Nate looked at the plate, the class, the server, and then settled his eyes on the very black waffle that was half covered up by others.

"Did you make this one?" He asked, stabbing it with the Kate Spade fork and pushing it to the top of the stack. Eilise blushed a little.

"As a matter of fact, I did." She laughed. Nate looked at her and laughed with her. _'She's perfect._' He thought, _'fucking perfect._'


	5. everyone wants you

**hey people!**

So who else say the beautiful, wonderful, perfect, E at MY party? I did. She's exactly what everyone's been saying, skinny, beautiful, perfect, polite, outgoing, um hello? Who ordered a perfect with a chunk of beautiful to go along?

Anyways, winter is finally loosening its grip on the upper east side, but, I'm fairly certain E has taken over its grip.

Dear GG,

Why the fuck, if everyone,

Always fucking talking about the new girl?

Am I the only one, who saw the skinny,

shriveled, boobless, fake,

for what she really is?

Love,

Greenmonter

Dear Greenmonster,

I think your pen name,

says enough. If you're a girl,

you have EVERY right to be jealous.

Love,

GG

**Sightings**

**E** walking through central park, sipping on a giant Starbucks. Yum, to the girl I mean.** B** storming off to school. **S **calling someone, **E** perhaps? **N **talking to his buddies, no doubt about his steamy night with dream girl.

you know you love me,

gossip girl

Eilise sipped her starbucks, and walked down the street. Her white coach Janilee flats hitting the ground lightly with ever step she took. Her maroon wool skirt was driving her crazy, she felt like her bare ass was hanging out. She wasn't sure what to match it with so she went to simple with a plain white button down, with a gray cashmere sweater over it. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she wore huge chandelier earrings, and carried her YSL bag. She looked, preppy, cute, prepared, and older; her favorite trait of the outfit. She walked up the steps of Constance Billard; Serena had convinced her it was the only acceptable school. She walked confidently to the window where the secretary sat. "Hello, I'm Eilise Kenner, I have a meeting this morning with..."

"Ms. Glos," she secretary finished her sentence, and kept her eyes on her paper. "You need to fill this transfer sheet out, every part of it and sign your name on the bottom, you may sit right there." She said looking up for the first time and passing her the sheet. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes studied the girl. She had worked at Constance for a long time, but never had a girl as pretty as this come strutting through the doors. Suddenly she smiled, "YOU ARE CHRSTOPHER KENNER'S DAUGHTER!" she shrieked jumping up from her desk and shaking her hand.

"Uh, Yes I am." Eilise said trying to sound confidant.

"Oh God! I just love him! He's a theatre genius! That one movie, about the father and his son… oh what was it called? Oh! Raiser, that was so emotional, even my husband cried!"

"Thank you, he's good at what he does."

"Lets not be modest Miss Kenner! Your father is the best at what he does! And you are just the spitting image, only much more feminine and beautiful," she finished and must have realized how much of a maniac she sounded like, "Well, you may sit there and fill out your form." She said regaining her composure and pointing at a series of three chairs. Eilise smiled and walked over, sitting down and filling out the sheet.

Question 1 – What was your accumulative GPA at your old school? 3.875

Question 2 – What sort of extra curricular activities were you involved in? Tennis, Dance Team, Student council president, chair of the CANCER fundraiser, reading partner, tutor to 4th graders, and vice president of Italian club.

After finishing a series of questions, even more annoying, she finished by sketching her signature at the bottom and dating it. She stood up and walked back over to the secretary, "I'm finished." She smiled passing her the form.

"Oh no Dear, you keep it and bring it in with you. Ms. Glos is ready for you, walk through the first door on your left."

"Thank you so much!" Eilise said sincerely, grabbing her bag and walking down the little hallway, knocking slightly on the door of her destination.

"Come in, please." A voice called from within the room. Eilise nervously opened up the door and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Eilise Kenner, its wonderful to meet you." She said offering her hand. Ms. Glos took it and shook it lightly, her grip was loose and sweaty.

"Its wonderful to meet you, please sit down." Eilise sat in one of the chairs parallel with Ms. Glos' desk and Ms. Glos took her seat as well. "May I have the sheet you filled out please?" Eilise nodded passing her the paper. Ms. Glos smiled and began reading; her eyes grew wider as she read on, "Student council president? Chair of fundraisers? You're tri-lingual?"

Eilise nodded politely, "Italian, Latin, and English." She said, "I know a little bit of French, but not enough for me to count. I only took two years of it." Ms. Glos nodded and read on.

"Well, you are more then qualified to be a Constance student; in fact I am thrilled that you chose us to be your mode of learning. You have exceptional credits here, and many extra curriculars. What are you planning to do with your post high school life?"

"I would love to open up my own dance school, here in New York, and perhaps one back home."

"Wonderful! Any certain colleges you want to attend?"

"Well I've heard only wonderful things about the business curriculum at Harvard, Yale and Stanford, so I'm hoping to get into one, or all three and select from there."

Ms. Glos leaned over the desk slightly, "they would be fools not to accept you."

"Thank you." Eilise smiled.

"We're going to want to put you into mostly AP's. You seem to be intelligent; unfortunately we do not offer Italian was a language, though we do have Russian, French, and Spanish…"

"I would love to continue improving my French skills."

"Wonderful, I'll get a schedule drawn out for you, for tomorrow morning of course. Be here by 8:00 sharp and we'll also give you a tour of our establishment. It was wonderful to have met you, and welcome to Constance Billard." Ms. Glos said standing up. Eilise stood up.

"Thank you, I'm excited to get started." She turned and walked out the door and out of the small office complex. She walked back towards the doors,

"Eilise!" A voice called, Eilise spun around to see Serena running towards her.

"Hey!"

"Hey! So are you totally in, or what?"

"Totally." Eilise laughed pushing open one of the huge doors and Serena following her out.

"Let's go shopping or something." Serena suddenly said getting excited.

"YES!" Eilise squealed, "Wait, don't you have class?"

"Pish Posh Dah-Ling', there AW much more important things to do today." Serena said in her haughty-taughty voice, Eilise laughed as the two ran towards Barneys.


	6. things get hot

Eilise and Nate walked slowly down the street after the show of Beauty and the Beast. "I loved it," Eilise gushed smiling slightly. Nate looked at their feet and then at her. He knew it was silly, but he loved this girl. She was everything; pretty, smart, funny, charming, outgoing, envied…she was so much of what every other girl wasn't. He loved every minute he got to spend with her, and those minutes were adding up to most of almost every day. "What did you think?" She asked looking up at him with a smile.

"I liked it too." He said. They looked like the perfect couple; she in her Marc by Marc Jacobs Yoko Flower dress and long pearl strand. Her Miu Miu snake thongs accented the dress and her loosely pulled back ponytail. Nate looked like the perfect escort in his Hartford Sportshirt was untucked out of his Ragam jeans. His U-boat watched looked adorable with his Veersucker shoes. They walked through her apartment building doors, up the elevator and into her huge apartment. Her father and his girlfriend were in Acapulco for a few days, relaxing. He never was really home, but what actor is? "This place is rad." Nate said.

"Thanks, my dad _loves_ interior decorating," Eilise said setting her YSL bag down. She smiled at Nate, who gave her this weird smile back. Suddenly, as if a magnet attracted them together they rushed to each other, wrapping their arms around each other tightly and kissing deeply. Nate's hands found the zipper on the back of her Marc dress while her hands began to unbutton his Harford shirt. She pulled his shirt off as she undid the last button to reveal his muscular arms, neck, shoulders, back, stomach; god he was hot. But we all already knew that. He carefully slid her dress off of each shoulder, pulling it off gently, revealing her tanned small, flawless body. He loved the feeling of her skin, soft, smooth, feminine. She jumped up onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. Her navy bra matched the navy lace underwear she wore, making her look tanner like a Victoria's Secret model. He carefully talked the two down the hallway, stopping occasionally for a more passionate kiss. He finally arrived at the door to her room, he twisted the handle gently pushing it open and closing it behind them.

He walked her over to her bed and set her down carefully, laying on top of her gently. He moved his head down her neck and onto her chest, kissing her lightly. She sat up onto her knees, bringing him to his as well. She unbuttoned his pants in a tasteful, tempting way and pulled them off him carefully. He threw them onto the floor as their bodies magnetically attracted again. They fell back down again as he slid a hand down her body, tugging at her underwear, she in agreement helped to wriggle them off as he did the same with his. She unclipped her bra, throwing it off to a side. They looked at each other for a moment, contemplating the situation. Finally they both broke down, falling into each other's arms.

Nate was gentle with her, slowly rolling a condom onto himself. Protection first kids. Eilise wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him lightly on the neck, as they gently proceeded to have the most romantic, most chemistric sex on the face of the planet.


	7. love hangs in the april air

Eilise walked across the grass of central park. Her ripped Ezra Fitch classic jeans and her dark blue hooded Columbia sweatshirt gave her a sporty look. Her hair was pulled up onto the top of her head in a ponytail, her face was hardly made up, and a pair of small white gold hoops sat gently in her ears. She carried her YSL bag on a bended arm as she approached the guys. She smiled as Nate's eyes found her. He ran off the field, mid lax game, and gave her a small kiss. His friends sat in shock, lucky bastard. "Uh, we're in the middle of the game, but if you want to sit here, we can talk in a moment?"

"No," she said looking down and frowning. Nate looked at her with a serious, questioning expression. She suddenly looked him in the eye and smiled. "I cam to play."

Nate smiled, cocking an eyebrow. "So you're a lax star too?"

"World champ," she replied sarcastically walking passed him, grabbing one of the spare lax sticks. Nate smiled and followed her, god she was amazing. The game instantly got going. Eilise was on Nate's team with a few other guys she didn't know. Jeremy and Anthony were on the other team, again with other people she hadn't met yet.

After quite a while of playing, Eilise's and Nate's team was up 2. Eilise ran down the field, standing close to Jeremy, trying to block him out. The ball was thrown their way Eilise jumped for it, but Jeremy did too, knocking the smaller one down; hard. Everyone ran over quickly, Eilise lay on the grass. She slowing picked herself up. Blood gushed from her chin. Nate looked at Eilise sympathetically then stared Jeremy down. "Dude, Eilise, I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"  
"Easy tiger, I'm fine." She smiled and walked off the field with Nate. She sat on the bench and he kneeled in front of her, holding her face gently and inspecting the wound.

"Are you okay? Its pretty deep, maybe we should see a doctor?"

"I'm fine, really, and it wasn't his fault. I get aggressive." She laughed. Nate just looked at her with widened eyes, eyes focusing on the small injury and trying to heal it.

"Are you sure? You took quite a spill."

"I'm fine Natey," She nearly whispered, looking into his eyes. The magnetic field had recharged, Nate leaned up to kiss her. For once she was taller. She wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and held on as Nate slowly moved in closer. The lax game that had already restarted stopped to watch the gorgeous pair. It seemed like all of the spring life had stopped to watch.

Constance girls sitting on one of the slopes stopped and gawked. "I hear she's a supermodel, or going to be. Every agency wants her."

"I heard that she and Blair are like, long lost sisters."

"She's _soo_ lucky." Another one chimmed.

Jenny and Elise walked down a path with papers in there hands. "We need at least 5 more people for our study." Eilise said.

Jenny sighed as her eyes fell on Eilise and Nate. "She's so pretty. She's prettier then anyone else in the world."

"Even Serena?"

"I think so."

"HEY LOVERBOY!" Jeremy shouted to Nate, "Hate to break you two up, but we've gotta get practice in..."

Nate pulled away, "Don't go anywhere?" he smiled.

"Nope," She smiled back as Nate walked back onto the field. Jenny saw them pull away.

"What about her? Let interview Eilise Kenner," Elise said.

"No, she's not approachable, look at what I'm wearing!"

"You're fine," Elise said walking towards Eilise. We know, confusing. "Excuse me?" Eilise turned her head towards the girls fast approaching, "We're conducting a survey for R.O.P. 1. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Eilise smiled at them. Jenny looked at her teeth, perfect, straight, white.

"Question one; would you change your values to make friends?"

"Absolutely not. Never." Eilise answered.

"Question two; do you feel comfortable with yourself?"

"Very."

"Question three; what insecurities do you have?" Eilise let out a sigh and looked forward onto the game.

"I'm insecure about what the future will bring. I'm scared of losing people I love, and I'm afraid of not being successful."

"Question four; have you made any mistakes that you would go back in time and change?"

"No, the past is the past."

"Question five…"

"Do you prefer Barney's or Sak's?" Jenny blurted out. Eilise looked at them with a weird face.

"I think I prefer Sak's?" Eilise said unsure.

"Thank you so much for your time. I'm a huge fan of your fathers, I'm sure I'll see you around school sometime…" Jenny said turning around to walk away.

"Wait! You're a Constance girl?"

"Yes, we both are."

"I've never seen you two around before! Are you freshmen?"

"Yes,"

"Ah, that must be it. Well have a great afternoon!" Eilise said smiling, "Oh and I love you're shoes." She said to Jenny.

Jenny looked down at her cheap ballet flats. She paid 20 dollars for them, "Thanks. You too." Jenny said smiling.

The two girls walked off quickly. "SHE COMPLIMENTED ME!"

"Yeah?"

"So! She's the prettiest girl in the world, the best dressed, and she liked my shoes?"

"So what Jenny, you ruined our interview."

"No I didn't, I was making the type of interview people REALLY want to know about. She complimented me…" She went on.

"It not that big of a deal."

"Who would have thought the prettiest, more popular girl in the world would be so nice?"

Hey People!

So it April already. Can we say heart attack? There's so much gossip its hard to keep track of it all. Well, I say lets go on crazy vacations and drink to the high school days. Wouldn't you agree?

Sightings:

**J** in Nordstrom's, looking at on sale shoes. **E** and **N** looking in love walking through central park towards a starbucks**. S** on her cell phone walking down 5th avenue. **B** in Barney's pitching a fit to one of the clerks. **K** and **I **eating hot dogs from a vendor. So unsanitary.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


	8. Surprise Times 2

Eilise sat down at the large modern dining room table. Nate sat across from her nervously. He had never actually met Christopher Kenner. Although he was included in the upper East sides "in group", he was usually off traveling somewhere; so even when people who had the same stature as him met him, they usually froze. He was charming, good looking, a good guy, and one of the most famous movie stars in the world. People in Africa recognized him as well as people in Cambodia. Nate looked at Christopher who was seated to his left at the head of the table, then he looked across the table at the very Manicured girlfriend, then he looked to his own girlfriend seated opposite her father. There was a severe tension here. Duh.

"This is delicious" Leanne said smiling. Then taking another small bite of stuffed Sole.

"Yeah," Nate agreed. Eilise smiled at Nate. He was wearing her favorite cashmere sweater that she had bought for him. It was black and made him look sophisticated. She wore her new Missoni Sfera Knit Dress, with her hair down in its natural loose curls, and her face hardly made up she looked like a supermodel.

"Well," Christopher said setting down his fork and whipping his mouth with the expensive napkin, "We have some exciting things to talk about." Leanne smiled big.

"Yeah?" Eilise said taking a small sip of whine form her crystal glass. Christopher looked to Leanne and Leanne looked at Eilise.

"We're getting married!" Leanne exclaimed suddenly. Eilise chock on her sip of wine. Gasping for air suddenly.

"WHAT?"

"I know it's a little soon, but we're so happy together Eilise." Christopher said. Eilise felt her blood getting hot, almost boiling. She looked at Nate who sat completely still. Awkward situation for him; that's an understatement. Eilise sate back in her chair, losing her normally perfect posture into somewhat of a slouch. She bit her bottom lip and tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the table. She suddenly smiled brightly and picked up her wine glass.

"To My Dad and Leanne; may you two be happy together!" She said cheerfully. Nate looked at Christopher with a perplexed expression. Christopher gave him the same one back before the two and Leanne raised their glasses.

"Thank you darling!" Leanne said joyfully. Anna strutted out of the kitchen.

"Moh' wine fo tu mizz?" She asked Leanne.

"I'm actually having grape juice, but yes I would like some more." She said. She looked at the table, "We have another surprise." Eilise cocked an eyebrow yet again. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Eilise in a sudden rush of pure rage slammed her napkin down on her plate and walked out of the dinning room, down the hall and into her room, slamming the door.

"Maybe too soon for that one Hon'" Christopher said. Leanne shrugged and kept eating.

"Excuse me," Nate said excusing himself from the table and walking after Eilise. He opened her door slowly. "Eilise?"

"Yeah?" She said walking out of her closet. A few stray tears ran down her face. Nate gave a sympathetic smile as she walked towards him, Dragging her small feet on the ground. She reached him and embraced him, as she burst into a fit of tears. Nate calmly stroked her beautiful soft hair and rubbed her fragile back. "I just don't know how to deal with all of this. I'm just so lost Natey." She sobbed. "I feel like everyone's just going in all sorts of directions, and I'm just here. Standing still. Watching everyone go, leave, and change."

"I love you," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
